Gin's Games
by Kiwi-kiwi-kii
Summary: It was pretty boring in Hueco Mundo, so Gin devised a simple game: mischievously mess with one member of the Espada, maybe get others to help, and see how long it took for them to notice. Simple, that is, until he targeted Kai, the new Seventh Espada...
1. Chapter 1

Gin's Games

_It was pretty boring in Hueco Mundo, so Gin devised a simple game: mischievously mess with one member of the Espada, maybe get other Arrancars to help, and see how long it took for the Espada to notice. Simple, that is, until he targeted Kai, the new seventh Espada._

CHAPTER ONE

~THE INTRODUCTION~

_The real story starts at chapter two, this is just a bit of background, setting up, some stats and stuff._

'Kai' means forgiveness.

Her parents really screwed up in the name department.

It's not that she's naturally mischievous. But, you see, when someone messes with Kai, she gets them back. She doesn't just attack them or mindlessly rage, though. She keeps it in the back of her mind … waits, watches, plans. Never forgets. And when she gets someone, she GETS them. She is, in other words, a BITCH. And she's good at it.

To become the Séptima Espada, Kai had to defeat Zommari Leroux. It was a tough battle, but not TOO tough. He fancied himself the fastest Arrancar around, which was why Kai originally chose to challenge him. With her Zanpakutou release, she aimed to prove him wrong… and she did. She was now finally recognized as the master of sonido (the Arrancar flash step) and the fastest Espada around.

She had worked pretty hard to get and maintain her rank…

…Which was why she didn't appreciate anyone fooling around with her. Even if he WAS the second commander, Gin Ichimaru. Because, not only was she a respectable Espada, but she was WAY better at pranks that he could ever be.

Prepare for a war, Gin-sama.

**~Name: Kai Hotaru**

**~Appearance: pale-ish skin, long legs, medium height, average weight, shoulder-length dark black hair (long bangs tucked behind ears), and bright blue eyes**

**~Species: Arrancar**

** Hollow Hole: below breasts**

** Hollow Mask: circles right eye and encases ear, ending in a point**

**~Rank: Séptima (7****th****) Espada (in Aizen's army)**

** '7' Tattoo: left shoulder**

**~Zanpakutou: **

** Name: Wiekelli**

**Release: Ricochet **(rick-a-shay)

**Form: Kai gains hollow-bone dragonfly wings and a segmented dragonfly-like tail, her mask spreads to both eyes and enlarges slightly**

**Abilities: Kai gains extreme speed, the ability to fly, and control of lightning**

It was pretty boring in Hueco Mundo, so Gin devised a simple game: mischievously mess with one member of the Espada, and see how long it took for the Espada to notice. It was even more fun when he got other Arrancar to play along. Of course, he had to do it discreetly, so the Arrancars helping wouldn't get immediately killed. But, after all, he WAS a genius, so the more challenging the better.

People like Grimmjow were very fun to mess with. Nnorita was interesting, too. Of course, Ulquiorra, his first victim, was pretty unresponsive, but so far, the game was a success. Bonus points if other people fell for it, too.

He started with the fourth espada, Ulquiorra, and worked his way down. His next target was the new seventh Espada, the Séptima. Kai Hotaru. She was new enough that she was unaware of his game, so she would be totally unexpecting…


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, by the way, I don't own Bleach or any of the characters, except for Kai. None of this actually happens, etc, etc. **

**It's just an idea for a Bleach story that popped into my mind while taking a shower at 9 pm after taekwondo lessons. **

**It's a series of short chapters that tells of a war between Gin Ichimaru and the new seventh Espada, Kai Hotaru.**

**~~~Now read away, and review if interested! :)~~~**

Today's target was Kai Hotaru, the seventh Espada. _Séptima, séptima, ya don't know what's comin' fer ya._ Gin Ichimaru plus boredom was never a good thing.

Gin knew she was a bit naturally curious, and that she washed her face every night with a hot washcloth. That was all he needed to put his plan in action. That, a dried persimmon, and a little bit of help from the eighth Espada.

"Are ya good at potions?"

"That depends…"

"Can ya make a clear, undetectable potion that turns light blue when rubbed?"

"Oh, you make it too easy! Come back in an hour, Gin-sama."

XXX

A while later, Gin watched as Kai made her way to the kitchen. He placed the dried persimmon on a small decorative plate and put on the counter, with a note saying, 'fruit for anyone who wants it!' He then relaxed quietly in the corner.

Kai came in and noticed the persimmon. Being, as Gin knew, a bit naturally curious, she picked it up. Holding in the air, she studied it, then took a small bite and shrugged. Gin popped out from the corner.

"I wouldn' eat that if I were you," he said. "Why not? It's for 'anyone who wants it'," Kai said, gesturing towards the note. Gin ignored this, and said, "That's the fruit Granz, the eighth Espada, has been messin' with." "You mean the mad scientist?" Smiling even wider, Gin nodded.

Kai studied the persimmon. "Oh yea? Wha'd he do to it?" "Oh, ya know, he injected it with this weird serum that makes yer irises in yer eyes bleed…" "-yea, right-" "…so what do ya think happened to Ulquiorra, then?" Silence from the seventh Espada. Her light blue eyes studied him.

"…I don't think I really believe that…"

"Believe what ya like. Just Remember. It's not my fault when…" Smile, smile.

Gin walked away, stopping by Granz's lab to pick up the potion. Stealthily breaking into the Séptima's room, he quickly located her washcloth, and spread a few drops of Granz's potion on it. Hello, magical persimmon of iris bleeding.

Now just to sit back and watch the fireworks.

XXX

It didn't take long for night to fall and for Kai to get ready for bed. Gin positioned himself near, but not suspiciously close to, her room. He heard rustling, then water running.

And then, the shrieks.

Of course, as soon as she washed her face with the washcloth contaminated by Granz's concoction, the splotches of potion were triggered by the rubbing, and turned light blue - the precise color of Kai's eyes. Thinking of the dried persimmon and Gin's warning …

"…_he injected it with this weird serum that makes yer irises in yer eyes bleed…" _…

Kai threw open her door, wearing nothing but underwear and a large, baggy blue t-shirt (a plus Gin hadn't … well … only _slightly_ expected), she ran down the hall and hammered on the eighth Espada's lab door.

After much yelling, confusion, explaining, and several cuss words by Kai…

She spotted him. Gin. Smiling, smiling, smiling … and watching the whole scene. And then she knew.

_Him…_

Whatever Gin expected, it wasn't the slow, menacing smile spreading over her face. She turned around without another word to Granz, and walked back to her door. She reached it, but didn't go in. Instead, without turning around, she said,

"Nice one. But, you picked the wrong person. Just be prepared."

With that, she closed the door to her room, leaving a chuckling Granz (who had pieced together what just happened) and a smiling but slightly confused Gin.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**Hello again and welcome!**

**Percentage of Tite Kubo that owns bleach: 100% Percentage of me that owns bleach: 0%**

**If you want to suggest any ideas for mischief or pranks that Gin or Kai should pull, leave reviews. I'm always open for ideas, or constructive criticism. :)  
**

Granz wasn't the only one who was good with potions.

Sure, he might be better at it than Kai, but she knew enough chemistry to get her three-part plan done. Well, four-part plan, if you counted sitting back and laughing as one of the steps. Anyway, enlisting the help of another Espada was cheating, so she felt fully justified in what she was about to do. Fight a science- related prank with another science- related prank.

Prepare for mayhem…

XXX

Part one – insert concoction into a few of Gin's persimmon trees.

Was this going to affect just one measly persimmon? Oh, no. Not when it's Kai you're dealing with. Oh, no no no.

Part two – commencing. Kai stood ready, hiding her presence.

Gin really liked these persimmons. She had, of course, done a bit of snooping before applying her mischief. Like any good prankster, she waited and watched. She would not be outdone.

He had a number of persimmon trees growing in a little orchard. Gin sometimes ate the persimmons straight off the trees, and the tree he ate the most out of was, naturally, Kai's target. She had also poured the solution in a few other trees, just to make him paranoid.

She grinned wickedly.

XXX

Sure enough, he soon came, just like she knew he would. Leisurely, unexpecting, strolling… He walked up to the targeted tree and plucked a large persimmon from it. He continued walking, coming up to the point where Kai was hiding.

And then, he bit into the persimmon.

***SPLAT***

The persimmon, as Kai knew it would, exploded. Not in a lethal way, just in a persimmon-spreading way*.

Gin was quite surprised – he even opened his eyes. So now, while he was covered in persimmon-goop, Kai darted out and fulfilled part two.

*click* went the Polaroid camera, and out shot the photo of Gin, eyes open, persimmon-covered.

But wait! That's not all! Act now and you can get two for the price of one! So naturally she snapped another picture, this one portraying a much more alarmed Gin (though his eyes were in their usual squint, now).

Shaking both pictures in the air, Kai exclaimed, "Later, Gin! I warned you!" and flash stepped away.

_But wait_, you say. _Wasn't there a part three?_ you say.

Ah, yes. Part three. Glorious, victorious part three. Well…

XXX

Kai stepped through the garganta and into the human world, careful to mask her spiritual pressure so no meddlesome Shinigami noticed her. She made her way to the small, office-like building. It was easy to break it and locate what she wanted.

A quick bit of computer hacking on the machine, and it was ready. Kai slipped the first photo into the copy machine. Out popped dozens and dozens of replicas, depicting a persimmon-covered Gin.

With her paper treasures, she quietly opened another garganta and slipped back to Las Noches.

XXX

Night had once again fallen (symbolically) in Las Noches. So now, while everyone was asleep, Kai would act. Here came part three… how she loved part three. She just had to be sneaky like a ninja (not a problem) and make sure she didn't run into anyone, namely Gin Ichimaru (slightly harder, but a good way to practice her ninja skills).

Kai maneuvered around the white hallways, rolling and flipping and darting, and even doing those summersault things like spies did in human movies. That was mostly just for the heck of it; even if she _did_ run into anyone (except, of course, Gin) she was an Espada, so she wouldn't really get in trouble. Probably.

But anyway, part three – GO!

She tacked, taped, glued, strung, and stapled all her pictures around various parts of Las Noches, including spots that were up high (dangling from the ceiling of the throne room), hard to reach (strung just outside of several windows), or wouldn't be spotted until later (taped to the inside of cupboards). She even tacked one to each of the Espada's doors.

Part four, sitting back and laughing, would soon commence.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Tune in next time... How will Gin react? Will he get revenge? What will happen to Kai? Find out in the next... 'GIN'S GAMES'!**

**~~X~~X~~X~~X~~  
**

**Check out my other story if you want: Crazy People, These Shinigami. It's refreshing to write lighter stuff like this, as my other story actually has a mostly-planned plot. Sort of. **

**KIWI, OUT!**

***- I got the wording from the book "EXTRAS" by Scott Westerfeld (fourth and last in a series). In the end, someone is about to blow up a cake, and they say, 'not in a lethal way, just in a cake-spreading way'.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

**Yo! Guess who? It's Kiwi, back with a new chapter of GIN'S GAMES! Are you ready? It's a longer one this time…**

**And thank you, reviewer, for reviewing! To answer that review that the reviewer reviewed (ok, now the word 'review' is starting to sound weird) …I don't know if I'm going to develop any romance or not… maybe! But so far, it's just tricks and mayhem… :)Though there IS a slight surprise at the end.  
**

**Remember, you can always tell me what you think of the pranks they pull :D **

**And sorry I didn't update as fast, I've been busy –school is just about to start, and I've been doing summer work for my advanced periods… anyway, enough of that!**

**Let me list the parts of Bleach that I own … *****crickets chirping***** … so you see, it's not mine.**

**NOW ONTO THE MISCHIEF!**

She was good. That much he would admit.

However, just who did she think she was dealing with?

Gin Ichimaru wouldn't be swayed by that much. He would show her that, though her skills at planning and pranks were indeed notable…

"Ya ain't got nothin' on me, girl," he said with his signature (kind of creepy) smile. He grabbed a cup of tea from the counter. The end of the tea bag swung, back and forth…

Kai Hotaru... So the persimmon trick caught him by surprise. But he wasn't giving up. Perhaps she thought that they were 'even' now… well. There WAS no 'even' when it was Gin you were messing with. He'd show her why he was considered a genius, alright.

Back and forth went the string of the tea bag, swinging, swaying.

The pictures of evidence everywhere were a nice touch. It had been three days since the morning the pictures were discovered, and he was still finding the occasional picture in tricky hiding places. Well, then, he's just have to pull a stunt that would affect her like that, with long-lasting results, as well.

But what? What to do?

There were so many possibilities, but none of them seemed quite right…

Back and forth went the tea bag.

Gin sipped his cup of tea. He thought about using string to transform her room into a giant spiderweb… a stab at her 'dragonfly' released form, and he could use special string that would… but no, that just didn't seem right. Not planned enough. Not tricky.

Just who did Kai think she was dealing with?

The end of the tea bag swung…

She was just a little girl, after all. Almost too young to be an Arrancar…

Back and forth…

Really, how did she become the septima espada? And she thought she could beat him at his own game! Pranks, mischief, mayhem, tricks… planning it out, tricking people, being sly, forming ideas and putting them into action, sneaking… planning…

Who did she think she was dealing with?

There was no way he could let a little girl like her…!

He set the tea cup down. The liquid was gone, just the soggy brown spice bag sitting at the bottom of the tea cup. Like a giant squishy stuffed animal. A giant, soggy, squishy stuffed animal that smelled like tea. Okay, so maybe not. He just had his mind of kid stuff.

Kid stuff…

Who did she think she was dealing with? He was Gin Ichimaru. The child prodigy, genius, sly fox. There was no way she could beat him at a game HE thought up.

Kid stuff…?

He put the cup of tea in the sink… Wait, what was that just below the drain of the sink? …oh, of course. How the heck did Kai get one of those pictures down THERE? Well, revenge would be his soon enough…

So. She planned a prank that interfered with what he loved, what he reveled in – persimmons. Then he would plan a prank that interfered with what SHE loved. What SHE reveled in. So what did she love? What did she enjoy, what was she proudest of?

Why, being the fastest, the quietest, the lightest, the most _lightning-like_ espada, of course. The 'silent and deadly' lightning dragonfly Kai. She reveled in being small and light and fast and silent. She despised people like Yammy, the 10th espada, who used brute strength and force, who were loud and obvious.

So, how could he interfere with that? …well…

Gin smiled. He had a plan.

"Just who do ya think yer dealin' with, lil' miss Kai?"

XXX

It was morning in Las Noches. Well, figuratively; the sun never rose, the moon was always the same. A bit boring, really. But you got used to it.

Kai stretched in her bed. She wasn't really a morning person, but she did love the morning atmosphere, the feeling of just-awakeness in Las Noches. She just didn't like getting up early, is all. But soon she would be flitting about the castle-like building, spying on people and darting here and there. Maybe she would go see Lilynette – the journey was always worthwhile when she got to see how the little girl chose to wake up the first espada.

Kai sat up and swung her legs over the bed, wiggling her bare toes. She always walked around barefoot.

Her foot connected with the stone ground…

**Squeak!**

…what the hell?

She picked up her foot and looked at it. It was normal.

Maybe she was just imagining things.

She put her foot back on the…

**SQUEAK!**

…hey! Okay. She defiantly did not imagine that. What the heck was going on?

Kai frowned. She got off the bed - **squeak, squeak** - and stood up.

Without actually moving her feet, she shifted her weight onto her left foot. **Squeak**. Rolled back on her heels. **Squeak.** Picked her right foot off the ground. **SQUEEEEAK!**

Okay, WHAT? Was there something wrong with the floor? Wherever she moved, the floor _squeaked! _It sounded like a dog toy or something. Seriously! Has someone been messing with her room? Kai shook her head to clear it.

She walked to the bathroom that was built into her room **(squeak squeak squeaky-squeak squeak**) and picked up her hairbrush.

**SQUEAK! **_What?_

But her hairbrush wasn't part of her room! It wasn't even a piece of furniture. And she used her HAND, so it wasn't something wrong with her feet…

Quickly, Kai started touching things. Her bed. The window. The rug. Her hair. Her toothbrush. Each one, **squeak squeak squeak squeak SQUEAK!**

Kai stood for a few seconds, confused, in the middle of the room. Sh made a fist with her hand. **Squeak.**

How was she supposed to be silent and deadly now? This was…

This was…

Of course! Of COURSE…

How could she have missed it?

"The first time was one thing. But now…" Kai muttered dangerously.

"I'm gonna kill you! Prepare for an all-out, no restraints, WAR. You'd better be ready. GIN."

XXX

**Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeeeeeak. Squeak.**

Kai walked down the hall until she found the door she wanted.

It looks like the person inside was still asleep… However, she really didn't want to wait any longer. Her good, relaxed morning-mood had been shattered. All thoughts of doing lighthearted activities like visiting Lilynette or harmlessly spying had been driven from her mind.

Now, she wanted REVENGE.

_Knock – _**squeak**_ – knock – _**squeak**_- knock – _**squeak!**

…And she wanted to find out how to stop the squeaking.

Kai looked at her hands. How had Gin even DONE this? It was like magic. Well, whatever. Soon…

She heard rustling from inside the room. Finally.

The door opened.

"Kai? What do YOU want at this ungodly hour?" Grumpy. It figures.

"Oh hey. I need your help. We're going to unite and plot against Gin Ichimaru. His pranks have gone too far. You in…?"

"…What? It's a nice idea, but-"

"C'mon, you know you want to. And together, there's nothing we can't do. After all…"

Kai looked into bright blue eyed, the exact shade of her own…

"We are family, right? Cousins. And family helps each other. So, will you help me?"

_Sigh. _"Sure," Grimmjow said. "But you owe me."

"Yay!" Kai cried, and hugged the sixth espada. "Best cousin ever, Jow-kun!"

"…Kai?" "Yea?" "First of all, it's _Grimmjow_." "Right, Grimmjow-kun."

"And …when you hugged me just now… why did you squeak?"

"Oh. Well, you see…"

**Yay! Bet you didn't see THAT coming, at the end… just a spur-of-the-moment thing. I thought siblings would be too close, and I'm not planning on having the plot revolve around their relationship, so…yea. :)**

**Anyway, you can leave a comment (review, you know) to tell me what you think of the new prank, and if you have any ideas. I welcome all! :D**

**Well, thanks for reading! KIWI OUT!**

**(PS, I'll try to update sooner next time!)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

**HELLO ONE AND ALL! It's me; the one… the only…(sort of) KIWI! With another chapter of Gin's Games!**

**Woo! School sure is busy! I've been working on schoolwork mostly, but I just had to write this chapter. Sorry It took so long.**

**So… Bleach: yea, s'not mine. Wish it was. 'Tisn't. A shame.**

**Anyway, let the games… begin!**

"So let me get this straight," he said.

"You started a _prank war_ with Gin Ichimaru."

She nodded.

"As in, the second commander of Aizen's army."

More nodding.

"As in, the second most powerful person in Las Noches. Because he pulled a _prank_ on you."

Nod, nod.

"…And you made a persimmon explode in his face?"

"It was pretty awesome," she said.

Grimmjow glared at Kai. "I can't believe I'm helping you with this," he growled. Kai's face lit up. "That's 'cause you're my favorite cousin, Jow-kun!" she bear-hugged him.

**Squeaky-squeeeaaak! **Darn. She forgot about that.

**SQUEAK! **Grimmjow shoved her away.

"That's _Grimmjow_. NOT 'Jow-kun', dammit! …And so this … squeaking … is a result of Gin's revenge for you blowing up a persimmon in his face?" "Yup," Kai said happily. "And now we're gonna team up and get revenge on _him_!" She rubbed her hands together and smiled deviously, while bouncing in her seat (**squee-squee-squee-squee-!**). Grimmjow exhaled a breath that was too angry to be classified as a sigh.

"You're insane," he said.

"But smart," she said. "And that's what counts now. …But first we have to find a way to stop this squeaking! I mean, how did Gin even…" Kai shook her head and trailed off in disbelief, emitting a slightly creaky-squeaking noise where her hair brushed her back and shoulders.

"I think Gin has Sayzel, the mad-scientist Octova Espada, siding with him. Between them, they should be able to make something that would do this," she explained to her cousin.

"Whatever," he said. "So are we gonna plot up something to get revenge? I suppose you want to do something other than just punching him in the face –" _Typical Grimmjow, _Kai thought, "– or are you gonna tell Aizen about it and have him put a stop to –"

"NO!" Kai shouted, her words mixed with squeals from the squeak-curse put on her when she jumped up.

"That's giving UP! I'll _never_ do that! I'm gonna _win_ this prank war, if it's the _last_ thing I ever _DO_! …I'll show _him_ who's the prank genius," she added the last part under her breath, causing Grimmjow to roll his eyes. He had watched quietly as she gave her short emphatic speech, grimacing slightly at the 'last thing I ever do' part. After all – if the 'prank war' war didn't last forever, of course – this _may_ well end up with someone dead …

Grimmjow just hoped it wasn't him.

"Okay, so make a plan already," he said, becoming annoyed. Grimmjow was here only for backup and prank setting-up. Planning and strategizing were not his strong suits. He wished Kai just needed him to beat someone up … though she was fully capable of doing that herself. She wasn't the seventh espada for nothing, after all.

"Okay, so, if the eighth espada is really plotting with Gin, then we should get him too, somehow," Kai started, thinking aloud. She started to pace the room **(Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.)**. "We could always tamper with his potions or experiments somehow…" "I can't believe you and me are really going up against Granz and Gin," Grimmjow muttered. Even if it was only in a prank war, it was still dangerous…

Kai suddenly stood upright and snapped her fingers. "That's it!" she shouted. "We need more manpower, or brainpower. I'll be right back!" She ran, squeaking, from the room.

Grimmjow stared after her for a few seconds, then leaned back on the couch, somewhat happy to be left in peace for once.

Of course, he was more than happy to get back at Gin; after all, Gin had pranked him, too. He just didn't think it would be wise to get even with him, seeing as Gin was the second in command. However, he felt better if it was both him and Kai doing it – Kai had pointed the finger of blame at Grimmjow for something she had done more than once. He would feel justified if he got to do the same thing this time.

He grinned.

XXX

**Squeak!**

Apacci, Mila-rose, and Sun-sun (Tia Hallibel's fraccion) along with Lilynette and Starrk, were gathered in Kai's room. Grimmjow stared his cousin down. "What?" Kai said innocently.

"Why are we here?' Apacci interrupted.

"Why am _I _here?" Starrk grumbled. Lilynette kicked his ankle.

"And why do you … squeak?" Sun-sun asked, staring at Kai and covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"Well, you see…" Kai started.

XXX - ONE EXPLANATION LATER

They all stared at her.

"So… why am _I _here?" Starrk repeated.

Lilynette, on the other hand, jumped up on the table. "All right!" she cried. "This'll be really fun! And Starrk, you're helping," she ordered. He frowned. What he'd really like to be doing was taking a nap. This was so troublesome…

Mila-rose looked unsure whether or not Kai's plan seemed like a good idea. Sun-sun was still covering her mouth with her sleeve and displaying an unreadable expression, and Apacci was going to say that they really should ask Tai before doing something like this, but Grimmjow interrupted.

"Like I said before, you're insane," he said to Kai. Then he faced Tia's fraccion. "Okay, I guess you guys have to help us now." "…And don't go telling anyone about this," Kai chimed in. Grimmjow acted like she hadn't spoken at all. "It looks like Liltnette's in too, so that just leaves…"

Starrk frowned. There was a short silence in which everyone stared at him. Then –

"OW, Lilynette! Okay, I'll help! …For heaven's sake, I can't believe I've been dragged into this…" Kai figured Starrk would mostly lay around and let Lilynette do the hyperactive work. That was okay, though. As long as she had their support.

Kai –the seventh Espada–, along with the first and sixth Espada, and also with the third Espada's three fraccion and Lilynette; they made a team worth reckoning with. Kai was pretty sure they could out-prank Gin and Sayzel.

She smiled. "Well then," she said. Let's get to work!

XXX

In the control room, Gin smiled. He had been listening in on their conversation, via the electronics imbedded in Las Noches' wall.

So Kai was getting an army ready, huh? Trying to outmaneuver him. Well, he'd just have to show her that he wasn't someone that could be outmaneuvered!

What he'd have to do is build an army of his own…

And he knew the perfect place to start.

XXX

What Nnorita was thinking was: _Screw this. Why the hell should I help you?_

What Nnotita had said was: "Of course I'll help you, Gin-sama."

Not that messing with the other espada wouldn't be fun; it's just that Nnorita would rather do it by himself. Especially after Gin had pulled a prank on _him. _Without going into details, let's just say it had something to do with remote-control magnets being implanted into his Arrancar uniform, causing him to randomly be pulled and smack things close to him, or become stuck to the walls.

Not to mention that the magnets eventually ripped through his uniform while he was trying to become 'unglued' from the walls, giving him the need to run half-naked through the halls of Las Noches and back to his room.

Nnorita gritted his teeth. He was defiantly going to get back at Gin for that somehow.

But for now…

"Great. I'm gonna get te ei'th espada 'n we can all thinka ways to mess with Kai 'n the others." Gin walked away.

This was gonna be interesting…

**Yea! I felt bad about not actually including a major prank pulled by either Gin or Kai, so I included what happened to Nnorita instead. It just popped into my head :) .**

**Remember, if you want to suggest a prank or comment on anything, just REVIEW! It makes me happeeeee…**

**Ciao for now! -KIWI**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

'**SUP PEOPLEZ! No, I haven't died or abandoned this fic. I have had a MAJOR writers block, couldn't think of anything to write …It's not a super action-y chapter, either; and it's just Kai figuring out the squeaking curse – the pranks will actually come in the next chapter. But anyway, sorry for the really long wait! And I am, in fact, developing a bit of romance in here, but nothing that really detracts from the main plot :) Tia-Starrk is one of my favorite couples …**

**And now for the disclaimer. Also, since I can, I'm having Renji say it instead.**

_**Renji: What? Why am I here?**_

_**Kiwi: Just because. Here, read the script. *hands Renji paper***_

_**Renji: Um, 'Yo, Kiwi-kiwi-kii does not own Bleach or any of its characters, except for the characters that she creates herself, like Kai.' **_

_**Kiwi: Go on…**_

_**Renji: 'So … thanks for reading, and thanks to all the people who favorited her story. So now, please review her chapter.'**_

_**Kiwi: There! You have to, since Renji said so.**_

_**Renji: Ok, well, I'm leaving now. **_

**ONTO THE MAYHEM, THEN!**

**Oh, and I'm writing "Apacci" as "Apache", regardless of how it's actually supposed to be spelled, because it just makes more sense that way. And I'm calling Coyote Starrk 'Starrk'. 'Cause no one ever calls him Coyote. Right? Yea. Whatever.**

"…And I know it's a bother, but Kai and Lilynette are making me, and right now Grimmjow and your fraccion are helping Kai with trying to dispel that squeaking curse thing. So … will you help us?"

Tia stared at Starrk for a minute. Really, she would have preferred to not get involved in something like this. But, well, it was just that … Um, it was because her fraccion were involved, nothing else. It certainly wasn't because spending time on something non-espada related with Starrk seemed like a nice way to pass time or anything.

Tia nodded. "I'll help, I suppose. Before we do anything, we should find out how to rid Kai of that odd spell put on her. How do you suppose –"

"That's where I come in! Yaah!" Suddenly, Lilynette sprang energetically through the door. "Kai said I should go on a spy mission to Sayzel's lab. So, I'll report back with whatever secret information I find!" She left as quickly as she came. Starrk and Tia stared after her for a moment.

"Will … she be all right?" Tia asked.

"Probably," Starrk said. "At least, she has enough sense not to do anything TOO dangerous… I hope," he added under his breath. Tia smiled slightly.

"Well then," she said. "I suppose we'd better go help the others." "Right," Starrk said.

XXX - MEANWHILE

"OWCH, dammit!"

"Ah-ha!"

Apache yanked something from Kai's neck and stumbled backwards. Triumphant, she gave a tomboyish grin and held up some sort of small, silver, square electronic chip.

Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose crowded around Apache (Sun-sun in a more ladylike fashion) to see their discovery unveiled. The flat nanochip had lots of little engravings and miniature wires, buttons, and cogs all along its sides and over its surfaces. An itty-bitty red light flashed in a corner of the shiny device. The side that had been attached to Kai's neck had a small forked prong sticking out that gave off a bright but equally tiny spark.

"My God … did you get it?"

A slightly disheveled and grumpy – but nevertheless interested – Kai pushed her way over to Apache through the two Arrancar blocking her way.

"I sure hope so, after all that fuss," came a call from the corner of the room. Kai glared at her cousin.

Kai was in her room, along with Tai's three fraccion and, of course, the sexta espada. Grimmjow was lounging on her bed and looking thoroughly disinterested. Kai raised her eyebrows and held up the tiny chip for him to see. "So that's what's been giving us all that trouble?" Grimmjow huffed. "Apparently," she replied, under her breath.

"Why don't you test it?" Mila-Rose suggested. Kai nodded and turned to her bedside table. Hesitantly, she stuck out a hand, fingers outstretched. She touched the table.

No squeak!

"All right!" Apache yelled. "Step one, done."

"Now all we have to do is think of a way to get back at Gin," Mila-Rose interrupted. "Any ideas?" "If you stopped butting in every time I was talking, maybe I'd get some," Apache growled. Mila-Rose whipped around and assumed a half-fighting-stance. Sun-Sun huffed, her sleeve covering her mouth.

Luckily, it was at that time that Starrk and Tia decided to come in.

"Yo," Starrk said, sounding tired. He joined Grimmjow on Kai's bed, far away from the crazy plotting Arrancar.

Tia's fraccion snapped to attention. Sort of.

"Ah-right," Kai drawled. "I suppose you've decided to help us?" she asked Tia, trying to sound hopeful and not exhausted. Tai merely nodded and went to sit with Starrk and Grimmjow. Kai looked around, pretty satisfied with their group.

The septima nodded. "Okay, then. Here's the plan…"

Not so luckily, it was at that time that Lilynette decided to come in.

And that's not all. Toting behind her, she had a little red wagon (yes, a wagon) that was overflowing with: at least three dozen glass beakers in different wooden racks (some containing various liquids that sloshed dangerously when the wagon titled), several large and oddly shaped bottles, some measuring cups, a couple cardboard boxes, two metal containers with large locks, a … _something_ that was emitting a rather large amount of blue smoke, a bird cage with some odd-looking creature inside of it, a handful of sealed test tubes with powder in them, and a featureless black cube that had long trail of long, thin, differently-colored wires trailing out from one end.

For a few seconds, no one said anything. The blue smoke from the _something _in the wagon was starting to fill the room, and the creature in the cage was making some weird strangled noises and quietly shuffling about.

Apache broke the silence with a blunt _What the heck is all that stuff?_

"Samples," Lilynette said, rummaging through the pile of scientific-looking stuff and pulling out one of the beakers. It had a smooth, milky pink liquid inside of it. "I got all this stuff from Sayzel's lab," she declared proudly. "I couldn't hack his computer, so I just decided to get some of this stuff, to see if any of it helps Kai."

Kai cleared her throat. "Um, thanks, but we already stopped the squeaking." She tossed the chip at Lilynette, who fumbled and dropped it, spilling the contents of the glass vile she was holding.

Some liquid landed on the floor, where it sat harmlessly; some landed on the squeaking-curse-chip, which immediately sparked and gave a popping sound, and then emitted a small curl of black smoke. The pink solution was hissing and bubbling around the little device. "Oops," Lilynette muttered. Starrk shook his head, exasperated. Or at least as exasperated as he ever got.

"Well, that's the end of that," Grimmjow said with an air of finality.

"Maybe," Kai said, with a small smile. "But I think it just gave me an idea."

XXX – TWO HOURS LATER

Starrk walked down the halls of Las Noches. It wasn't exactly an uncommon sight to see, but what was odd was that Lilynette wasn't with him. She was still with Kai, plotting their next 'devious move'. Starrk closed his eyes, wishing he hadn't gotten dragged into what was sure to end with a big mess.

Eyes still closed, he yawned, and turned a corner.

Which is why he ran directly into Tia Hallibel. Literally.

They both stumbled back a bit, but did not fall down. "Whoops. Sorry there, Tia," Starrk muttered. "It's alright," the quiet Espada replied, straightening up.

Starrk nodded. "Sorry to get you dragged into the whole 'Kai-Gin-Pranks' thing," he said. "No, it's alright. I don't really mind," Tia assured him. He nodded. "Yea … I don't really get what's the whole big deal here, but Lilynette would give me a hard time, you know … and your fraccion are already involved." He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"No, really." Tia said. She started walking down the halls, and Starrk followed. He thought he heard a faint smile in her voice.

She continued. "Anyway, it's not really like me to get involved in this sort of thing, but … well, I suppose it's good to take a break from Espada duties and just relax now and then. – Relaxing in other ways than just napping in your room all day, that is." She was defiantly smiling now. Starrk found himself smiling along.

"Well, I guess you're right," he admitted. "Though personally, I don't think having hyperactive people plotting pranks all day is really _relaxing._"

"Good point," Tia said. She glanced at him sideways. "Perhaps, then, you and I can take some time away from both our jobs as Espada and our … _prank-plotting,_ and do some real relaxing sometime."

"Just you and me. No crazy fraccion. Sounds nice," Starrk said.

"Yes, I think so too … well, goodnight, Starrk."

"Night, Tia. See you around."

"Indeed."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

**I've returned … **_**from the dead!**_

**No, seriously, it probably seemed like I was gone forever, huh? My excuse is that life kinda got in the way of me writing for awhile … visiting family across the country, taekwondo camp, winter-break-homework…you know the deal. *rubs back of head sheepishly***

**The GOOD news is, we finally get to see what Kai does to Gin… hehehe ... and, this chapter is the longest one yet! Man, I'm gonna have to start cutting these in half or something … :P BUT ANYWAY. So, you know the deal, before we get to the mayhem:**

**Kiwi: *****sings* ****Bleach is cool! Bleach is fun! Bleach can be owned by an-y-one! *****looks at script***** Wait, darn. Bleach is only owned by Tite Kubo. Nevermind. (Also, I don't own Naruto, which is where I got the inspiration for Kai's prank. If you've watched Tsunade versus Kabuto, you'll know what I mean...)**

**ALSO, I dedicate this chapter to all of you who have favorite/author alerted this story so far! Yea! *clap clap clap* …ooookay.**

Once again, it was night in Las Noches … and Lilynette was most _definitely_ having fun.

Currently, she was sneaking through the halls of Las Noches, near Gin's room. She was a bit upset that Kai hadn't let her help in the _big mission_ they had just completed; however, the septima had made up for it by teaching the smaller arrancar some of her 'tricks of the trade'. The trade being 'sneaky ninja moves', of course.

Starrk was perfectly fine with Lilynette doing all the jobs that required actively creating mischief, doing spywork, and anything fun in general (tasks he dubbed as 'troublesome') just as long as she didn't get herself killed. So, while Starrk plotted with Kai and the others – they had pulled their _big mission_, and they had to be ready for whatever Gin was going to rebuke with – Lilynette was practicing.

What she was practicing for was the coming morning, where Kai had sent her to video tape the results of the _big mission._

Before that, Lilynette had done some snooping, and had found that Gin had recruited both Szayel and Nnoitra (along with Tesla and all of Szayel's fraccion) – and also, for some reason, Aaroniero – to help him against Kai. Kai's side consisted of Lilynette and Starrk, Tia and her fraccion, and Grimmjow. So, the only espada who weren't currently involved with this odd war were Yammy, Ulquiorra, and Barrigan, the 10th 4th and 2nd espadas. **(A/N: Espadas? Espada? Espadases? Espadi? Whatever…)**

Of course, Aizen and Tosen weren't involved either, but Lilynette was pretty sure that Aizen was going to have to get involved soon – that is, as long as he didn't want either A) Las Noches destroyed … B) a full-blown war to break out among the espada … C) Gin killing Kai … or D) Kai killing Gin.

Options C and D were quite likely, now, Lilynette thought. Especially after the successful _big mission_ that Kai had just pulled.

XXX- Kai's room

Kai gave a rather evil-sounding laugh.

It was the fourth evil laugh she had crackled tonight. It certainly wasn't helping her fall asleep, but it felt extremely good. After the success of the _big mission_, she was feeling excited to see the results… luckily, Lilynette had picked up on Kai's stealth techniques rather quickly.

So – what big mission are we talking about here?

Well, it's obviously Kai's revenge on Gin for putting that nanochip on her hat caused the septima to emit a squeaking noise whenever she touched something.

Kai's plan was based on a nanochip, too, actually. Hey, if Gin wanted to go all mad-scientist on her, than she could do the same thing. Kai was no Szayel, but she was still pretty smart; and she, with the help of her newly assemble team, had finally build a chip that would have the desired effect. The problem was, since Szayel was on Gin's side, they had to be extra sneaky while designing it. So Kai had put in some … extra features.

The extra feature had actually been her cousin's idea. Trust Grimmjow to think up something like _that_… Kai shook her head in exasperation. But thinking about it again spurred on another maniacal laugh. Pressing her hand against her mouth to stifle the chuckling, Kai rolled over in her bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long – and extremely fun – day.

XXX- in the morning

The artificial sun was just barely rising in the sky above Las Noches when Gin woke up. He liked to get an early start on the day – there was so much to do in the mornings.

Like, for instance;

Bothering Ulquiorra, rearranging the positions of the hallways, removing objects from various espadas' rooms, drawing on Tosen's rooms' walls, messing with and freaking out random arrancar, putting spice in the teacups (he was careful to avoid Aizen's), replacing Starrk's pillows with ones that would either explode or stick to the primera's body like glue… and of course, plotting against Kai.

He grinned as he thought of the last one, still lying down in bed. Kai Hotaru, septima espada. A wonderful new plaything. Very entertaining.

Still, Gin thought, he had to be careful. She had gotten quite mad at the last trick he played on her, and instead of becoming discouraged, she had enlisted more arrancar to help her. Gin had taken the initiative and copied her. Actually, this whole prank was sort of getting out of hand…

But there was no WAY that Gin was going to give up or forfeit. Either Kai would surrender or Aizen would order them to stop, hopefully before they ended up doing something TOO damaging.

With that happy thought on his mind, Gin stretched his arms and jumped out of bed.

Or at least, that's what he MEANT to do.

BANG – "Aya! … … wha' the hell?"

You see, instead of swinging his legs over the side of the bed like he meant to do, for some reason Gin's arm swung out and smacked the wall instead. Hard.

Now, Gin is a fairly intellectual person, so he was immediately on guard. Cautiously, he tried to form his hand into a fist.

His foot twitched instead.

_Okay. This … is def'nately weird._ Just what was going on? He attempted to move his left leg.

Hs right arm then attempted to smack him in the face. It had more success than his leg did.

Gin glanced around until his eyes fell on his left wrist. What? Oh great. Was that …? Gin took in the situation carefully, and came to the more probably conclusion almost immediately.

"…_Kai!"_

XXX – Kai's room

"So, basically, the chip that you planted on his wrist messes up his nerve signals? Like, if he tries to move his arm, his leg will move instead?"

"Ding ding ding!" Kai shouted, pointing at Apache (who had just spoken). "That's correct!"

"That's fairly … ingenious," Sun-Sun stated, inclining her head slightly. Tia nodded in agreement. Grinning, Kai stepped up. "Starrk actually helped a lot with the initial design and mechanics. He may look lazy – okay, he IS lazy – but he's actually very smart underneath it. Of course," she went on in a mumble, "he traded his help in that for being able to take a break from the pranking and sleep in more … actually, that's where he is now. But still." The little septima spun around and marched over to the wall, where she pulled down a large projector screen.

"That's new," Lilynette remarked.

"Hit it, Mila-Rose!" said Kai.

Mila-Rose flipped a switch and an image appeared on the projector. Whipping out a ruler (from who knows where) Kai gestured at the image.

"This is the nanochip's basic design, enlarged," she said, sounding very scientific. She ruined it with a giggle, though.

A bored yet angry voice called from the far corner of Kai's room. "Whatever. We don't care about the mechanics. Let's get to the 'special feature' part already." Kai grinned. "Whatever you say, 'cuz." "And don't call me _'cuz_," Grimmjow growled.

"Yea, yea. Okay. So special feature one…."

XXX

"Whaddya mean, it won' come off?"

"I mean just what I say, Ichimaru-sama. It appears to be stuck. Irremovable. Not budging. In other words," Szayel said with a slight sigh, "it won't come off. At least," cue maniacal scientific grin, "…not by force."

Nnoitra and Aaroniero were in the room also, but neither was paying much attention. To Nnoitra, if it wasn't involving force (and lots of it) then he wasn't all that interested. Aaroniero was … well, who knows what the hell he … she/they/it was doing or thinking – you know what? Who even cares?

Anyway. Szayel dropped Gin's wrist and snapped his fingers, and one of his many strange and bouncy fraccion brought him a small clip.

"I'll just short-circuit the devices inside of the chip," Szayel explained. "It'll be too easy."

Gin frowned. Almost _too_ easy, one might say… but now was no time to be saying that. He attempted to bring his wrist back up, but instead kicked the octava espada in the shin, nearly falling over from the sudden change in balance. Szayel hopped back on one foot, hissing at Gin and telling him not to move while the chip's effects were still activated.

XXX

"Ha ha, look at them fight!" Lilynette squealed.

The projector was now showing a real-time video image of Szayel's lab and the four who were in it. Grimmjow grunted in response to Lilynette's antics, and Tia looked on calmly while her fraccion pretended to be uninterested. Kai smiled.

"Now here comes special feature number two," she said. _This_ was Grimmjow's idea. They watched as Szayel attempted to fry the circuts of Kai's chip.

_Attempted_ being the key word.

Instead, Gin and Szayel experienced a little … shock … of their own.

XXX

Now, Nnoitra was interested in what Szayel and Gin doing.

Or, actually, that's a lie. He just happened to finally be paying attention now because about three seconds ago, both of them were electrocuted in a rather brilliant display of light that originated from the nanochip. Gin and Szayel turned towards the fifth espada (who was currently laughing his head off) momentarily dazed.

Both of their white clothes were singed and ripped, and small sparks zapped randomly around their bodies. That wasn't the funnies part, though. The funniest part was their hair. It was COMPLETELY on end – two bright halos around their heads, one sliver and one pink.

XXX

In a different room, Kai and her friends… associates … accomplices? Well, Kai and the others were rolling around laughing, too.

It was a good morning, all in all.

**Whewf! So, happy New Year and all, and please review if you have time or have something interesting/ helpful to say or add! K thnx BAI!**

**Kiwi out!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

**~Here I am, once again! Your one and only KIWI! *dodges thrown shoe* OK, OK, I know it's been awhile. I haven't updated this since January. A mixture of laziness, busyness, and working on my other stories has kept me from Gin's Games. Gosh, I'm really bad about updating regularly, aren't I? But I'm back now, so … whalla! Enjoy the show!~**

**~Plus, This chapter is over two thousand words in total: a new high!~**

**~*warning: general bad language in this one*~**

**~PS:~**

_**There once was a gal with a disclaimer**_

_**Who wrote it so Tite Kubo couldn't blame her**_

_**You're reading it now-**_

'_**I disclaim and how'**_

_**So don't flag my story, flamer**_

**~Yea, that was a limerick. Why? Cause we're studying poetry in English! :D~ **

"I hate her."

"I kinda like her."

"Shut up, you insufferable, overly-violent excuse for an espada. Why are you even in my laboratory?"

"Thanks for the compliment, but nobody pronounces laboratory 'lah-_bor_-a-tor-ee', pinky. And I'm here 'cause I got nothing else better to do. Deal with it."

Sayzel growled and considered ordering one of his newly developed, more malicious fraccion to devour his source of annoyance, but seriously doubted that it would work on Nnotira's absurdly thick _hierro_ – and even if it did, he was aware just how pleased Aizen would be with him.

"If you wish to make yourself useful –" "I don't." "Then go sit in the corner." "Humph. Gee, thanks, I sure feel welcome." "You most certainly aren't." "You know what?" "Well, despite my genius mind, most certainly don't, as I'm sure I don't wish to…" "Pinky, you can go ahead and suck my –" "_Lumino, kill him_."

"~Now, now, you two~," Echoed the watery voice of the 9th espada. "~How unsightly to be fighting amongst comrades.~"

Two voices sounded out at the same time – "He is NOT my COMRADE!"

"Are ya done yet? 'Cause I'm kinda gettin' tired o' havin' ta sit in this lil' corner over here all by my lonesome and not move anythin'. So unless one o' ya has got something helpful to say…"

"My apologies, Ichimaru-sama," Sayzel said. "Hmph," Nnoitra grunted.

The eighth espada sighed and set down a small chip. "I've tried to reproduce the technology from the nanochip into my own mechanism so I can find a more … safe … method of disabling the chip's defenses. Unfortunately, no luck so far; the initial chip's design holds many complex layers of wires and chemicals. Eventually, though, I'll be able to sort through those to dissect the initial design … given enough time, that is." He sighed. "Working with electronics is not nearly as satisfying as working with live subjects…"

"Ha," Nnotria sneered. "You're just saying that 'cause you can't figure out Kai's design."

"This brings us back to the point; that I hate that gir… _hey!_ I most certainly CAN– and WILL– figure out the design! It's just a matter of –"

"Time?" Gin suggested. "Well, can ya hurry it up a bit? If Aizen-taicho calls fer us – and by us I mean me – we are goin' to get in some pretty big trouble. And by we I mean you."

The three espada fell silent at that. It was no surprise that Gin was in a rather agitated mood – all the more reason to hurry and find a way to disable the chip. There was just one problem – that they … well … couldn't.

Not without getting zapped with about 90 volts of electricity, that is.

"I swear," muttered Szayel. "When I find whoever gave that wretched septima the idea for that feature, I am going to take such joy in showing them just how many chemicals I have in my laboratory that can cause massive –" "Would you PLEASE pronounce 'laboratory' normally!" "Silence, fool! Potatoe, potahtoe!" "What did you call me?" "Oh, you imbecile…" "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME!" "~Now, now, you two...~" _"SHUT UP AARONIERO!"_

Gin sighed.

XXX – in Kai's room

"_Huz-uz-uz."_

Kai looked over at her cousin. "What's up, Grimmjow?"

He snorted. "Nothing. I just got that creepy feeling up my spine." Kai nodded wisely. "There's an old wives' tale that if you sneeze, it means that a pretty lady is talking about you somewhere. Maybe this time, a pretty lady was threatening to kill you. That makes sense, right?" Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow responded, "Yea, sure. Whatever. I'm hardly worried about a _pretty lady_ coming to get me. I'm the freakin' sixth espada."

Kai shrugged. "Okay, whatever. Now, did you get the floor plans for your wing?"

"The Hell I did. Whaddya want me to do, go up to Aizen and say, 'hey, just out of curiosity, can I have a map of my living space?' That's stupid. And I'm not drawing up one myself." Kai pouted. "Tia and Starrk both got one. Maybe Lilynette needs to give you some spying lessons. You could break into Aizen's office and –" "_The Hell_ she does! And what makes you think he's got an office, anyway?" "Wow, you're overly agitated today." "Maybe it's because we're doing something stupid and useless when I could be –" "Training? Sleeping? Killing lesser hollows? Terrorizing the innocent civilians of Las Noches? Causing general mayhem?" "Only YOU cause general mayhem."

Kai sprung up and spun in a circle. "Wrong. I don't cause general mayhem. The only reason I'm doing this is for revenge. After all, my aspect of death is 'revenge'. Usually, I go around just minding my own business."

Grimmjow got up and rolled his shoulders. "Whatever. I can't picture you not being stupidly energetic and nosey. And anyway, wasn't Zommari's aspect of death intoxication? Shouldn't that be yours?" Kai spun around to face him. "Do I look like a drunk to you?" "Naw. You're too little and puny to drink." "I AM AN ARRANCAR! Age doesn't matter, dumbass!" _"Who're you calling dumbass, bitch?" _"I'm your cousin, don't call me a bitch!" "You hypocrite! And I'm a higher level espada than you, I'll call you whatever I want! _Bitch!"_

"Whatcha don'?"

The two cousins, now face-to-face and growling at eachother (Although Grimmjow had to bend way over to get into Kai's face) looked up. "Lilynette," they said at once.

"Have any of you guys seen Starrk? He's not in his room sleeping."

Kai nodded wisely. "Then the world must be ending."

Grimmjow (blatantly ignoring the small septima while pushing her aside) stepped forward. "Dunno. I'm not his keeper, go ask … someone else. Kai, I'm leaving." He processed to stride towards the door.

"Hey, wait! Remember the floor plan! I need it to make sure we have all areas covered for a possible counterattack by team SilverCreeps!" Grimmjow turned back slowly, with his eyebrow up. "_SilverCreeps_? Did you just make that up? Nevermind, I don't care. GOODBYE. And _Hell to your floor plan!_ Get it yourself!" He left, making sure to slam the door.

_Good thing I foresaw that and reinforced the hinges. Otherwise I'd need a new door. Actually, I could solve that altogether by installing sliding doors… I like that idea. But first things first. _Kai spun in a dramatic fashion to face Lilynette once again.

"Lilynette! I have another mission for you!"

"Yesss!" she cried. "What is it? More spying?"

"Not quite. This time I need you to be … a cat burglar!"

XXX – the lab

"Okay. Alkyl sulfuric acid doesn't work. Neither does aluminum bromide or chlorine. Most flammable liquids don't have effect, and ammonia doesn't have any effect, either. Perhaps it is time to attempt a more specialized solution; unfortunately, I don't know the chemical composition of the chip, so countering the chemicals with an equal and opposite chemical formula is out. Corroding the metal would be next, except that it appears to have defense against that as well. And, as we have seen, attempting to short-circuit the wires would not result in the desired –"

"Can't you just take a hammer and smash the damn thing?"

"The required force to destroy the chip would likely kill the subject. Have you forgotten it is attached to his neck?"

"Oh yea."

"Imbecile."

Gin sighed. "I'm 'the subject' now?"

Finding nothing better to do, he looked back to the two espada arguing. You'd think that the noventa would be getting tired of their bickering too –

Actually, that may well have been the case. Realizing that Aaronierro was nowhere to be found, Gin attempted to stand up, only to have his arm connecting with the wall behind him remind him that his nerve system was still screwed up.

Meanwhile, his other two accomplices were busy trying to kill eachother. They both seemed to have forgotten about him and Aaronierro.

Wait a minute. Forgotten? Gin's smile reappeared, as his mind started to work out the latest and greatest way to get back at Kai. _This one is gonna be good._

XXX- the hot springs! Wait. What?

"You were right. We need to relax once and a while. It feels good to take a break from training and keeping up appearances."

"Yea, huh? And no Lilynette barging in you and shoving her fist down your throat…" "Hah, she actually did that?" "Tia, you wouldn't believe _half_ the things that girl does…" "Try me. We've got all day, after all." "True. Thank goodness for that." "Indeed."

…

"Starrk?"

"Yea?"

"If Hueco Mundo is a desert with no water, the how come we have a hot spring?"

"Uhh, beats me. I figured you must've released your _resurrection _one or something, and created a lake somewhere." "I did no such thing." "Well, then …" "It is most likely better that we do not know." "Agreed."

…

"This water is really nice."

"Yea."

…

"Starrk."

"Yes?"

"You can stop staring at my chest now."

"Oh. Sorry."

XXX – the lab, again

"…Take this, you pathetic excuse for an arrancar!"

"Die, you science freak! Nobody speaks that way to the quinta espada!"

"Hey, you two. HEY! If any o' that stuff yer throwin' hits me … well, you do realize that I can't effectively move out o' the way, right?"

"You and your damn scientific mumbling! Trying to make me look dumb!" "As if you need my help with that! Lumino, attack!" "Coward! Fight me yourself!"

"Erm, guys?"

"Wazzawazzawazza! Sayzel-apparo-sama! Sayzel-apparo-sama! What should I do? What should I –" "Go beta command sequence three! Commence nuclear offense system two!"

Gin balked. _Did he just say nuclear? Okay, Maybe Aaronierro was smart to get out while he still could. These espada are insane. _A rack of test tubes flew across the room and shattered on a computer console. One of the liquids that had been inside the glass started smoking and eating the metal of the computer away. "_My data!_ You wretched spoon! LUMINO!" "Wazzawazzawazza!" "WHADDYA CALL ME, PINKY?"

_On second thought, I was the insane one for thinking the two of them could ever work together._

Nnoitra pushed his way through Lumino and grabbed hold of Sayzel. He then threw the mad scientist across the room, where he landed conveniently on the nanochip that had started the ruckus. (Perhaps fiasco was a better word.)

*zzZZAAPPpp!*

"_Damn you, Nnoitra!"_

**~TO BE CONTINUED…~**

**~So, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, it really encourages me! 'Till next time, and hopefully it won't be so long of a wait!~**

**~Here's a teaser, though, in case my suspicions are correct and I WON'T be able to type the next chapter as soon as I want:~**

**_Teaser one-_**

"Hey, you arrancar. Get out of my room!" Kai looked up at her cousin, puzzled. "What, Grimmjow? You too? Everyone's been acting really weird to me today." That said cousin grabbed Kai roughly by her arm. "Who said you could address me so casually, you little – the Hell? You have a seven tattooed on your arm!" "Uh, yea, that's 'cause I'm the seventh espada, dumbass. Now let go."

Grimmjow grinned wildly. "Ha, I've got it. You're an impersonator! Trying to sneak in amongst the ranks, eh? Well…"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Grimmjow! You're acting like you've … wait a minute. GIN! No, he couldn't have… designed something so that everyone would…?"

"_CERO!" _

"WHAAAA!"

**_Teaser two –_**

Gin frowned. _What did she mean, make us crack, one-by-one?_

His thoughts were interrupted by something that was a fairly disturbing sight, even for Gin.

Nnoitra, skipping.

For a moment, Gin, Sayzel (who had looked up when Nnoitra had enterd) and Aaronierro just froze. Then Nnoitra opened his mouth, and, grinning –

"Sayzel! I love you!"

**~Yup, that's it! Teaser two might not appear for a couple chapters, but it'll be good! *rubs hands together, giggling* Oh, and as you can see, I've been experimenting with a lot more dialogue lately. The entire scene with Tia and Starrk in the hot springs was all dialogue, in fact. It's just a phase. ;) ~ **

**~Review, please! I'd like to know your thoughts so far!~**


End file.
